


Of Masks and Dances

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [97]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Costumes, Family, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Happy Halloween
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Clan Techie (Dredd)/Matt the Radar Technician
Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/451801
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Of Masks and Dances

His brother had insisted that he needed to come to the masquerade. “All members of the crew are expected to attend. It would be unseemly if you did not.”

“But Armie…” Techie’s words were cut off by gloved fingers on his lips, forcing him to be quiet. His shoulders fell as his brother continued to tell him about attending the party they were holding to boost morale in the First Order.

“It will be good for everyone,” Hux said. He lowered his hand and sighed when he saw the look on his brother’s face. “Everyone will be wearing costumes with masks. You can easily hide among them if you wish,” he said.

Techie cheered up a little at this and straightened up. Wearing a mask would be a little better for him at any rate. “I’ll try,” he murmured.

Hux smiled, idly fixing a strand of hair that had escaped from Techie’s bun. “I know you will,” he said.

***

In the end, Techie chose to dress as a red deer; an animal that had once roamed freely on Arkanis. He wore a pair of reddish brown slacks with a matching shirt with overly long sleeves to make him feel a little more comfortable. His mask was large and decorated in small shining stones, a massive pair of antlers sweeping over his head. The lower part of his face was uncovered and he had used makeup to make the color match the color of his mask and clothes.

His brother had chosen to dress as a pine marten. The fact that it was in the same family as weasels did not escape Techie’s notice but he didn’t tell his brother this as Hux painted down his throat a soft creamy color to match the distinct pattern on the animal. Perhaps his brother already knew this and Techie did not wish to hurt his feelings.

“I like your horns.” Techie turned around and found himself looking at the radar technician Matt. The blonde smiled at him, wearing a mask that resembled a ram on his face.

“Thanks,” Techie said with a small smile. He liked Matt. He never shouted or screamed when he was around Techie. He always kept his voice level around the redhead. “I like your horns too,” Techie added, pointing at the curled horns Matt in his hair.

Matt smiled, glad that his mask hid the way he was blushing. “Would you like to...uh…” He gestured with one hand at the dance floor, finding his words stuck in his throat.

Techie took Matt’s hand into his own, locking their fingers together. “I would love to,” he said, pulling the larger man towards the floor. He giggled as Matt stumbled after him, helping him to straighten up and get into the proper position. “Follow me,” he said.

“Okay,” Matt said with a nod, his heart pounding in his chest.

Hux watched from the corner of his eye as his brother danced with a radar technician. He would have preferred an officer but he supposed someone like Matt loving Techie was good too. At least the man would be able to protect him if he ever needed to.

He pulled his attention away from his brother and focused instead on the large man dressed like a black wolf approaching him. He smiled, showing his teeth to the other.


End file.
